


Mundane Roaching

by Serabelus



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Music, Raph is not a clean freak, army of roaches, hilarious music, joker Mikey, joking, messy room, murderous roaches, room, scared Leo, terrified Raph, the damn roaches taking over!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roaches. Cleaning room. Pink Fluffy Unicorns... yep, that makes Raph pissed off, now read it to find out why.</p><p>Just a normal day in the turtle lair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Roaching

Raphael's eyes snapped opened as his alarm blared to life, seconds later, it was off and fallen on the floor. He still was tired but he forced himself to stand and in seconds he was face first in random objects that he knew weren't even his.

"Mikey…" he grumbled standing up and jumped nearly out of his skin when his hand fell into something slimy and… it moved, he swore, under his palm even as whatever moved squealed. He looked quickly to his side and did scream jumping to his feet and eyed the pile of cockroach's littering around his room and over a piece of sandwich he had had about a week ago.

"GET THEM DA HELL AWAY!" he backed up to the wall eyes wide as he swore, he SWORE HE HEARD IT, each and every single roach, declared him an intruder and were going to kill him… "LEO!" strange how he was calling Leo, that snot nosed Splinter Junior, to kill the bugs and save his life. "LEO!" he called again before in seconds Leo rushed into the room and stared at him nearly breaking and clawing up the wall away from the mob of roaches that littered nearly every inch of his floor.

"Holy-." Leo nearly cursed before he stepped back when one of them turned and eyed him up and down. "Did… did I…" Leo felt like he was in a horrible nightmare, this being Raph's nightmare, and he looked at Raph. "You need to come over-." Leo gulped at the murderous look Raph gave him. "Fine, I'm-." a cough and growl met the unfinished question. "WHAT do you expect me to do, huh, carry you like a damn princess?"

Leo's jaw dropped as Raph seemed to actually PONDER this before… "You're pulling my shell!"

"Does it look like I AM?" Raph spat inching higher on the wall before… Raph screamed as a roach fell down on top of his arm from the ceiling. Leo wasn't sure what to think as Raph ran, to his bed farther away from the door, and jumped on top of it, the only CLEAR place of roaches. Leo hit his forehead before, with great horror and a shiver of disgust and worry, he tentatively stepped into the battlefield and crossed, trying to not step on them, and he neared his brother at a slow but good pace… until…

Squish.

Leo froze as he looked down at his left foot to see a cockroach, a huge shell one, had been stepped on by his foot and the room had become silent from the scurrying. Leo gulped as he felt himself began to breath deeper and heavier.

"LEO RUN!" Leo barely looked up to see Raph pale. His golden eyes widen. His mouth drop opens in horror. His back against the wall… Leo slowly turned to see every roach with red eyes and slowly crawling towards him.

It was possible that he even heard them mutter 'queen' killer… now, without second thoughts, Leo ran across the room and jumped on top of Raph's bed hugging his equally frightened brother as the roaches came closer.

At the top of both turtles lungs they screamed, "DONNIE!" as the bed slowly began to be over taken by the roaches. "DONATELLO!"

Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each other and at their stiff frightened brothers before sighing. On more than one occasion a month something like this happens and from the judgment of the room Raph called 'home' it was no wonder it was festered with the 'evil' bugs.

"Maybe you two should clean this mess up… Mike and I will just forget that this ever happened." Don stated as he watched the roaches die from the 'chemical' Don created for these occasions… he just didn't realize how bad it had gotten since his last spray of Raph's room… Why was Raph's room as messy as Mikey's any ways?

"Mikey, come on… we still have to finish sorting last year's junk from your room." Don grabbed Mikey's arm dragging him out even as he spotted the quick looks passed between the frozen stiff brothers.

They were embarrassed and it would be a while before the youngest and oldest would 'get a long' without some odd atmosphere… again.

"Never mention this?" Raph questioned and he nodded when Leo gave a soft scared 'yes'. Raph always found it strange how Leo never was scared of bugs even after how many times THIS happened to them. "I'll take that side… you take the other?" Raph watched as his brother began to do the job given. Raph found that this time, after Leo was freaked and scared shitless, did he listen to others more like he wasn't the leader.

With a frown Raph turned on his music and Metalica came on, grinning Raph heard Leo curse, happens only when the Japanese classical music listener was forced to obey and hear Raph's hard core songs.

"Why do we have to listen to music?" Leo questioned as he picked up some… clothing?

"Because it's my room."

"Why do you have clothes in your room, Raph?" Leo watched Raph spy the clothes up and down before turning around and continuing his cleaning.

"Their Casey's. Throw them out."

"Why are Casey's shirts in your room?" Leo knew how often he found the male human's things, beer cans mostly, in their liar and… clothing in Raph's room.

"It's simple, Casey wanted a shirt that looked better on him, ass wipe, and he asked me ta help… brought four damn bags… we only went through two before we agreed on one that might better." Raph picked up a bag and shivered in disgust as bugs fell off it. "Damn, Casey left the bags…"

"I can see… but why would he even ask you for help?"

"Ya know that's just down right insulting, Leo." Raph said placing the clothing in a bigger bag and tossing it to Leo to place the clothes in. "I can color coordinate, shesh."

"I didn't say you couldn't, but I'm still shocked you agreed to help… isn't that a bit… feminist?" Leo stepped back at the glare Raph gave him before…

Pink Fluffy Unicorns, Dancing on Rainbows…

They both looked at each other as Raph began to blush and Leo's eyes grew wide in their sockets as the tips of his beak lifted in a grin until, in seconds, he was laughing.

"You listen to this stuff Raph?" Leo was starting to double over as he laughed making Raph growl but his blush grew until mask and face where the same shade.

"MIKEY!" Leo was on the ground, forgetting it was still covered in Roaches, as Raph vanished through the door and down to Michelangelo's room where, Donatello exclaimed with much fear, Mikey had stated to his older brother before the hot head came to great him with an early death.

"Best. Day. Ever."


End file.
